Parker Halliwell
Name: Parker Grace Halliwell Age: 11 Birthdate: April 24, 2009 Species: witch-cupid Affiliation: good Sexual Orientation: Too young for that sort of stuff but straight Powers: Levitation, Empathy, Beaming, Pyrokinesis, Basic Witch Powers: Scrying, Spell Casting, Potion Making, High Resistance. History Parker was born in a natural birth in the Halliwell Manor during a chaotic time when all magical beings had no powers and the mortal world gained the ability to use magic. Her Uncle Leo, acted as her mother's midwife. Parker's parents are both magical; a witch, Phoebe Halliwell, who is also a Charmed One, and a cupid, who goes by the name of Coop. But, at the time of her birth both her parents had no magic, resulting in Parker being born with magical genes but without great magic control. Parker grew up with Henry JR as her closest friend. Mostly because he could relate with her in the magical department. When Parker was 5, her mother asked if she would like to attend Magic School, to which Parker answered no. She didn’t want to get made fun of for not being able to do magic as well as her sister or her Mom, or anyone else in her family for that matter. But when she turned 6, Parker decided to attend Magic School, hoping that maybe she could learn better control of her powers. She had her power of Beaming down pretty well, and her basic witch powers were pretty under control too. Her newest power of Levitation though, that was a different story. But once Magic School started, Parker learned just how bad her control over her powers was, or at least how bad she believed it was. There were students who laughed at her, some who would 'joke' with her about her lack of control. Parker decided not to tell anyone about this, but her older sister P. J. found out and told their parents right away. When her parents confronted her about it, Parker denied it, saying she wanted to stay in school and finally fit in somewhere. Magic School As she got older, things didn't get much better, but Parker had gotten used to things and had learned to ignore the teasing and block out the bullying by listening to music or writing in her notebook. Unlike a lot of students, Parker didn't stay full time at Magic School. When class was over for the day she comes home and she likes it that way just fine; because if she stayed there full time, Parker is worried she'll get bullied more than she does now. She always keeps a smile on her face when around her parents, especially when they ask her about school. Parker will usually answer them with "it was the same as any other day" or say nothing at all except about still not being able to control her powers. But things weren't all bad. Parker has made a few friends at Magic School, especially since she and her two sisters are the only three daughters of a Charmed One in school, that sorta makes them special. Some even believe that this means Parker and her sisters are the next Charmed Ones, because they believe that the Charmed Ones must always be three sisters. Parker's friends never laugh at her, and never judge her, which she's very grateful for. But being the only one who can't seem to do magic properly does tend to spread rumors around school. One particular rumor is that if all three sisters were to work together as Charmed Ones, that one of them, Parker, will be cursed, which is why she doesn't have control over her powers. Parker refuses to listen to the silly rumors, and listens to only what her Mom has told her, which is that she was born when magic wasn't around, which is why she doesn't have good control over her powers. Sisters Parker is the type of person that people can tell their secrets too and know that their secrets will be safe. She has an okay relationship with her sisters. Parker tends to get upset with her older sister P. J, mostly when she tries to act like the older sibling and make everything seem okay when it isn't okay. Parker and P. J. see eye to eye most of the time, but make no mistake, they can bump heads with each other too. But make no mistake, Parker loves her big sister dearly, and doesn't want her getting hurt. Parker and her younger sister Penelope, however, have a different relationship. At times Penny can get really upset even over little things, especially when she was younger; and this used to really annoy Parker. Don't be fooled, Parker loves her baby sister, it's just sometimes her patience isn't always the greatest when it comes to Penny. Parker and Penny used to play together a lot, especially when they were both younger, even though the age difference between them is only 4 years. Powers When Parker was 8 she got the power of Empathy and it came at her out of left field, like a sucker punch. And to make matters worse, it was the emotion of lust, so Parker was very confused about what she was feeling and why. She would Beam home from School, going straight to her room because of how weird she would feel. This emotion was extremely hard for her to get control of, because she didn't have total control over this power. But now that some time has passed she's thankfully not getting hit by emotions from everyone 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Now it's only really strong emotions that Parker can feel now. When she was 10, her Mother told her to stay home when there was a demon that the Charmed Ones had to fight, but Parker didn't listen. Parked Beamed straight to where her Mom and Aunts were and was hit with such a hard blow of the emotion of hate that it actually knocked her off her feet; she couldn't even breath right. In that moment when she was feeling the rage that the demon was feeling, Parker raised up her hands and fire shot out from them at the demon. Everyone was surprised to say the least. The family began talking about possibly binding her powers, and having other conversations about Parker's new power behind her back, which made Parker very angry at her family. Especially the talk of considering binding her powers, how dare they take her powers away. Parker was mad because in her mind she believed this made her more of witch and she didn't want that taken away from her. But soon Parker slipped back into feeling like she was a failure because she couldn't control her powers. When she wanted to use one particular power, she'd get a different one or none at all. She even stopped going to Magic School for about a week, telling her parents she was sick and didn't feel well; even though it had been several weeks since she'd vanquished that one demon. During that week was when she really got into listening to music, a lot; and writing. After that week was over, Parker began building a 'shell' up around herself. Parker wouldn't let anyone see how badly she was hurting inside. In fact she started acting like nothing bothered her at all, she was done doing that. Upon her return to Magic School she shrugged off every single mess-up or mistake she'd ever done, even if she still felt bad about it on the inside. But Parker decided that she didn't want anyone to know what she was thinking any more. Now at eleven, Parker still doesn’t have much control over her powers and still envies her family. She didn’t understand why everything is so easy for them; why everything in magic is just so good for them. Parker was still the same, though just a bit better at her power classes. Category:Students Category:Sixth Grade